ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Imaginationland 3
Imaginationland 3 is the epic action musical comedy film and sequel to Imaginationland and Imaginationland 2. It realesed in theathers on July 16, 2021. The Blu Ray and DVD on December 21, 2021. Plot Butter's birthday party was a huge success! The kids and the South Park Citzens are now living in Imaginationland and have fun with all the good characters. Meanwhile, more new characters are coming to Imaginationland during the Imaginationland World Fair, An event where people from around the world share their cultures with the citizens of Imaginationland. But when the evil characters along with more new characters that the evil kings hired joining the evil side steal the world's giant globe, the kids, parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, Karen, Council of 75, the good characters and the TTG Teen Titans have to travel around the world in search for the big globe the evil characters stole. New Characters Good and Evil * Lance Sterling, Walter Beckett, Killian, Marcy Kappel, Ears, Eyes, Kimura, Joy Jenkins, Wendy Beckett, Lovey, Jeff, Crazy Eyes, Various Pigeons, Various Yakuza guards, Various Marcy's Guards (Spies In Disguise) * Felicity, Miguel, Athena, Yana, Rudy, King Nacho, Ryan O'Brian, Mayor Snowball, Andy, Gavin (Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty) * Preston, Diesel, Emma (Preston Gets Grounded series; Vyond and Plotagon series) * Miguel, Daniel, Kendra (Miguel Gets Grounded series; Vyond and Plotagon series) * Jane, Daniel, Allison (Jane Gets Grounded series; Vyond and Plotagon series) * Christo, Dave, Grace (Christo Gets Grounded series; Vyond and Plotagon series) * Violy, Emma, Brian, Jakir (Violy Gets Grounded series; Vyond and Plotagon series) * UglyDolls * June, Boomer, Greta, Gus, Cooper, Steve, Peanut, June's Mom, June's Dad (Wonder Park) * Nimona * Seemore the Safety Seal, Penny Pup, Basil Wombat, Harry Hippo, Shades Wolf, Lottie Lamb and Barb Porcupine (Seemore's Playhouse) * Johnny, Basil, Ginger, Lily and Root (Johnny and the Sprites) * Bunnytown Bunnies * Auttum Blaze (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Forky, Bunny, Ducky, Gabby Gabby, Duke Caboom, Giggle McDimples, Bonnie's dad, Karen Beverly, Margaret, Dummies, Harmony, and Dragon (Toy Story 4) * Emmet Brickowski, Wyldstyle/Lucy, Batman, MetalBeard, Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Vixicroc, Richmond, Dr. Bunny, Benny, Vitruvius, Lord Business, Bad Cop/Good Cop, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi, General Sweet Mayhem, Robin, Batgirl, Alfred Pennyworth, Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, Nya, Sensei Wu, The Joker, Harley Quinn, Aquaman, The Flash, Martian Manhunter, Gandalf, Ghost, Robin, Batgirl, Professor Dumbledore, Speed Racer, C-3PO, Chewbacca, Lando Calrissian, Han Solo, Alfred Pennyworth, Lord Garmadon, The Riddler, The Scarecrow, Bane, Two-Face, Catwoman, Clayface, Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze, The Penguin, Killer Croc, Man-Bat, Crazy Quilt, Eraser, Polka-Dot Man, Mime, Tarantula, King Tut, Orca, Killer Moth, March Harriet, Zodiac Master, Gentleman Ghost, Clock King, Calendar Man, Kite Man, Catman, Zebra-Man, Condiment King, Captain Boomerang, The Mutant Leader, Hugo Strange, Red Hood, the Kabuki Twins, The Calculator, Dr. Phosphorus, Magpie, Egghead, Various Lego Characters (The LEGO Movie, The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part, The LEGO Batman Movie, The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, Richard, Rachel, Master Frown, Brock (Unikitty) * Sid the Science Kid, May, Gerald, Gabriela, Sid's Mom, Sid's Dad, Susie * Charley and Mimmo * Tom and Vicky * Shero, Riza, Rifiki, and Taco (Bad Cat) * Gary Godspeed, Avocato, Ash Graven, Mooncake, Clarence, Tribore, H.U.E., Quinn Ergon, KVN, Fox, Little Cato (Final Space) * The Van Der Linde Gang (Red Dead Redemption II) * Deedee Doodle, Rooney Doodle, Moe Doodle, Bus Driver Bob, Jazzmin, Mazz, Audio Murphy and Mudge (The Doodlebops) * Timothy, Gumpa, Woeful, Stripey, Getup, Little Mutt, Mrs Mole, Baby Moles, Kinker, Jick (The Animal Shelf) * Lucy, Georgina, Nelson, Molly, Giggles and Tickles, Boris, African animals, North American animals, South American animals, Australian animals, North Pole animals, Mossy Bay Island animals, and Asian animals (64 Zoo Lane) * Budgie The Little Helicopter * Cuthbert Lily, Smarty Arty, The Handymen, Tricky Dicky, Daisy Dares, Minnie The Mini Magician (ZZZap!) * Little Bill, Big Bill, Brenda Glover, April Glover, Bobby Glover, Alice The Great, Fuchsia Glover, Uncle Al, Aunt Vannessa, Baby Jamal, Uncle Gary, Aunt Deborah (Little Bill) * Edd, Tord, Tom, Matt (Eddsworld) * Sharon Spitz, Adam Spitz, Josh Spitz, Helen Spitz, Maria Wong, Conner Mackenzie, Alden Jones, Nona Harper, Brock Leighton, Alyson Malitski and Hannah Corbett (Braceface) * Bubby the Bear, Dotty the Cat, Lump the Bulldog, Jack, Piggy Banks, The Baby, The Sheriff, Hugo, the Crayons and the Cutout Sisters (The Crayon Box) * Sam, Alex and Clover (Totally Spies!) * Angela Anaconda * Sunny Skies, Petunia Petals, Kerfuffle, Pickle and Barley Barrel, Torque Wrench, Mr. and Mrs. Hoofington and Moddy Root (My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip) * Mimi Morton, Elaine Pituskin, Russell Van Eden, Sincerity Travers, Brock Wickersham, Buddy Wickersham, Brad Mortin, Jason Mortin, Saffron Mortin, Marvin Mortin, Hayley Kinaschuk (What About Mimi?) * Mary-Kate Olsen, Ashley Olsen and Rodney Choy (Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action) * T.J. Detweiler, Randall, Vince LaSalle, Prinicpal Peter Prickly, Ashley Spinelli, Mikey Blumberg, Gretchen Grundler, and Gus Griswald (Recess) * Pepper Ann Pearson, Trinket, Moose, Milo, Nicky Little, Janie, Craig, Deiter, Brenda, Stewart, Becky Little, Chuck, Cissy, Gwen, and Lydia Pearson (Pepper Ann) * Spot Helperman/Scott Leadready II, Dr. Ivan, Leonard, Crosby, Pretty Boy, Mr Jolly, Ian, and Mary (Teacher's Pet) * Luster Dawn (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Ian Lightfoot, Barley Lightfoot, Laura Lightfoot, Cory (Onward) * Joe Gardner, 22, Curly, Joe's mother, Paul (Soul) * Raya, Sisu (Raya and the Last Dragon) * Lieutenant Matthias (Frozen 2) * Pongo, Perdita, the Dalmatian Puppies, Cruella De Vil, Roger, Anita, Horace, Jasper, Captain, Collie, Labrador, Danny, Sergeant Tibbs, Nanny, the Colonel, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Spot, Mooch, and Lucy (101 Dalmatians) * Yusuke Urameshi (Yu-Yu Hakusho) * Pepita and Lorenzo (Blondie) * Nick Logan, Sh'lainn Blaze, James Rinaker, Jefferson Trueblood, Nema Perrera, Simon "Fitz" Fitzpatrick (Roswell Conspiracies: Aliens, Myths & Legends) * Goku (Dragon Ball Z) * Inuyasha * Shobu Kirifuda, Hakuoh, Kyoshiro Kokujo (Duel Masters) * Suki, Lily, Pedro, Koda, Lucas, Rossi (Doggy Day School) * Max, Lucas, Thor (Good Boys) * King Runeard (Frozen II) * The Addams Family * Pennywise, Richie Tozier, Eddie Kasbreak (It) * Mike Wheeler, Will Byers, Eleven, Dustin Henderson, Lucas Sinclair, Nancy Wheeler, Jonathan Byers, Max Wayfield, Robin (Stranger Things) * N.M.E. Sales Guy (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) * Charlie Brown (Peanuts) * Shazam, Freddy Freeman (Shazam!) * Solomon (Shopping) * Kevin (Paper Planes) * Deadpool * Firefist (Deadpool) * Ned, Newton (Ned's Newt) Cast * Trey Parker as Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman, Randy Marsh, Clyde Donovan, Jimmy Valmer, Timmy Burch * Matt Stone as Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick, Butters Stotch, Craig Tucker * Mona Marshall as Sheila Broflovski, Linda Stotch * Jacob Tremblay as Max (Good Boys) * Finn Wolfhard as Richie Tozier, Mike Wheeler, Pugsley Addams * Millie Bobby Brown as Eleven * Jack Dylan Grazer as Eddie Kasbrak, Freddy Freeman * Julian Dennison as Solomon, Kevin, Firefist, Pierce * Noah Schnapp as Charlie Brown, Otis Copeland, Kai, Abe, Will Byers * April Stewart as Wendy Testaburger, Sharon Marsh, Shelly Marsh * Brandy Noon as Thor (Good Boys) * Keith L. Williams as Lucas (Goodboys) * Gabriel Iglesias as The Mayor of Imaginationland, Cuatro * Dan Castalaneta as Homer Simpson, Earthworm Jim, Barney Gumble, Abraham Simpson, Krusty the Clown, Groundskeeper Willie, Sideshow Mel, Arnie Pye, Mayor Quimby, Rich Texan, Mr. Teeny, Kodos, Santa's Little Helper, Hans Moleman, Gil Gunderson, Squeaky-Voiced Teen * Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson, Patty & Selma Bouvier * Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson, Maggie Simpson, Kearney, Lewis Clark, Rod and Todd Flanders, Database, Nelson Muntz * Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson * Hank Azaria as Moe Szyslak, Comic Book Guy, Superintendent Chalmers, Disco Stu, Legs, Dr. Nick Riviera, Apu Nahapeemapetilon, Chief Wiggum, Carl Carlson, Cletus Spuckler, Drederick Tatum, Coach Krupt, Bumblebee Man, Prof. Frink, Kirk Van Houten, Old Jewish Man * Harry Shearer as Mr. Burns, Eddie, Otto Mann, Jasper Beardley, Kent Brockman, Waylon Smithers, Ned Flanders, Reverend Lovejoy, Judge Snyder, Kang, Dr. Hibbert, Principal Skinner, Sanjay Nahapeemapetilon, Dewey Largo * Natasha Lyonne as Sophie Krustofsky * Warwick Davis as King Lollipop * Seth MacFarlane as Peter Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Brian Griffin, Glenn Quagmire, Tom Tucker, Carter Pewterschmidt, Elmer Hartman, Ted, Stan Smith, Mike * Alex Borstein as Lois Griffin, Miss Ungermeyer, Helen Bennett, Mrs. Henscher, Tricia Takanawa, Barbara Pewterschmidt, Vera * Patrick Warburton as Joe Swanson * Seth Green as Chris Griffin, Neil Goldman * Mila Kunis as Meg Griffin * H. Jon Benjamin as Bob Belcher, Carl * Mike Henry as Cleveland Brown, Cleveland Brown, Jr., Bruce, Consuela, Herbert * Patrick Stewart as Avery Bullock * Harrison Ford as Rooster * Jarrett Bruno as Lucas the Dalmatian * Lina Renna as Lili the Puddle, Anabelle (Good Boys) * Tom Skerritt as Pedro the Beagle * Chris Pratt as Koda the Siberian Husky, Peter Quill/Star-Lord, Emmett Brickowski, Barley Lightfoot * Leslie Jones as Suki the Newfoundland * Will Smith as Agent J, Genie, Lance Sterling, Oscar * Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Walter Beckett, Ian Lightfoot * Conan O'Brien as Clarence * Tom Kenny as H.U.E. * Tika Sumpter as Quinn Ergon * Will Arnett as TTG Slade, BoJack Horseman * Ben Mendelsohn as Killian, King K. Rool, Orson Krennic, Andrew 'Pope' Cody, Daggett, Sorrento, Talos * Rashida Jones as Marcy Kappel, Donna Who * Karen Gillan as Eyes, Nebula * DJ Khaled as Ears * Masi Oka as Katsu Kimura * Reba McEntire as Joy Jenkins * Rachel Brosnahan as Wendy Beckett, Princess Chloe, Rachel Posner, Miriam 'Midge' Maisel, Jessica Kensky, Bea Hansen * John C. Reily as Wreck-It Ralph, Eddie * Eddie Murphy as Donkey, Mushu * Ryan Reynolds as Detective Pikachu * Zachari Levi as Shazam, Chuck Bartowski, Flynn Rider, Fandral * Oscar Isaac as Gomez Addams, Nathan, Llewyn Davis, Abel Morales, Poe Dameron, Interesting Person #1 * Vin Diesel as Groot * Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man * Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk * Chris Hemsworth as Thor * Tessa Thompson as Valkyrie * Benedict Cumberbatch as Dr. Stephen Strange, Smaug, Dormammu * Brie Larson as Carol Denvers/Captain Marvel * Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Samantha, Charlotte, Rebecca, Ash, Rosie, Nicole * Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury * Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch * Tom Hiddleston as Loki * Jake Gyllenhaal as Quentin Beck/Mysterio * Nick Kroll as Uncle Fester, Sergei, Maury the Hormone Monster, Douche, Gunter, Jake, Ruxin, Nick Birch, Lola Skumpy, Coach Steve, Mr. Desanto, Professor Poopypants * Jenny Slate as Missy Foreman-Greenwald * Maya Rudolph as Connie the Hormone Monstress * Jordan Peele as Ghost of Duke Ellington * Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime * Keanu Reeves as John Wick * Jim Carrey as Horton the Elephant * Howie Mandel as Bobby Generic, Howard Generic * Fred Tatasciore as Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino * Corey Jones as Tombstone * Jason Spisak as Mac Gargan/Scorpion * Josh Keaton as Electro * Dave B. Mitchell as Shocker * Tom Hardy as Eddie Brock/Venom * J. K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson * William Salyers as Dr. Otto Octavius * Kurt Russell as Ego the Living Planet * John Travolta as Bolt * Miley Cyrus as Penny * Sussie Essman as Mittens * Mark Walton as Rhino * Ray Fisher as Victor Stone/Cyborg * Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry/Aquaman * Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman * Ezra Miller as Barry Allen/The Flash * TBA as Elizabeth I * Queen Elizabeth II as herself * Gloria Estefan as Señorita * James Corden as Tourist * Michel Telo as himself * Gusttavo Lima as himself * Marília Mendonça as herself * TBA as Osvaldo Fattoruso * Tabaré Rivero as himself * KSI as himself * TBA as Edward V of England * TBA as Henry VIII of England Soundtrack Teaser Trailer * RITMO - Black Eyed Peas Theartical Trailer 1 * Funky Town - Lipps Inc * Jamming - Bob Marley Theartical Trailer 2 * Lose Control - Missy Elliot * Lust For Life - Iggy Pop Theartical and Final Trailer 3 * C U When U Get There - Coolio International Trailer * Hey Now - Martin Dolveing Film * What's This - Jacob Tremblay (Butters) * Follow Your Heart - Gabriel Iglesias (The Mayor of Imaginationland) and All Good Characters (Various actors and actress) * Wanna See My Pencil - Lance Thirtyacre (Jeffy) * Pretty Bird - King Dedede (Ted Lewis), Minion Pigs, Bowser's Minions, and Dr. Eggman's Robots * You Might Think - Weezer * Yakety Sax - Boots Randolph * City of Love - April Stewart (Wendy), Various Couples * Werewolves of London - Warren Zevon * Solla Sollew - Matt Stone (Butters), Trey Parker (Stan), Gabriel Iglesias (The Mayor of Imaginationland), The Kids and All Good Characters (Various actors and actress) * What Is Love - Haddaway * Take on Me - a-ha * Bella Notte - Luigi Risotto and Chorus * Don't Stop Believin' - Journey * Beautiful Dreamer - Squidward Tentacles (Rodger Bumpass) * My Superhero Movie - Matt Stone (Butters) * Conga - Senorita (Gloria Estfan) * Ninja Rap - Jarrett Bruno (Lucas the Dalmatian) * Welcome to Tokyo - Tokyo Citzens * Friendship and Flowers - Tabitha St. Germain * What a Wonderful World - Louis Armstrong * a True, True Friend - Mane 6 (Rebecca Shoichet, Ashleigh Ball, Shannon Chan Kent, Andrea Libman and Kazumi Evans), The Kids, Parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, Karen, Council of 75, South Park Residents, All Good Characters, TTG Titans and people of Los Angeles (University of British Columbia Choir) (When everyone works together and finds the giant globe) * When the Going Gets Tough - Evil Kings, Jacob Tremblay (Butters), The Kids and All Good Characters (Various actors and actress) * Grim Grinning Ghosts - Hitchhinking Ghosts * What Do We Care - Alley Cats * Try Everything - Shakira * Best Thing Ever - The Kids, Parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, Karen, Council of 75, South Park Residents, All Good Characters and TTG Titans (Various actors and actress) * Baby Shark - Pinkfong * I'm Number One - Plankton (Mr. Lawerence) and TTG Slade (Will Arnett) * Godzilla - Serj Tankian * I Like to Move It - Reel 2 Real * Don't Stop Me Now - Queen * I'm Not a Loser - Squidward Tentacles (Rodger Bumpass) and Tap Dancers * Bop to the Top - Stan (Trey Parker) and Wendy (April Stewart) * We Put the Spring in Springfield - Everyone * Prince Ali (2019) - Genie (Will Smith), The Kids, Parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, Karen, Council of 75, South Park Residents, All Good Characters and TTG Titans (Various actors and actress) * Can You Feel the Love Tonight - Elton John * Sweet Victory - David Glen Eisley * Be Prepared (2019) - Scar, The Hyena Clan, and Evil Characters * Sucker for You - Jonas Brothers * Surfin' Bird - The Trashmen * Ai Se Eu Te Pego - Michel Telo * Havana - Camila Cabello * Hasta el Amanecer - Adexe y Nau * Nada - Shakira * Se Acabó - SanLuis ft. Chino and Nacho * That's the Way It Is - Daniel Lanois More Coming Soon... Release It will be accompanied in theaters with a Dreamworks short, entitled Bilby Trivia *In the end of the movie, the characters, including the Mayor, Apu, and Jason, that got their shows cancelled such as Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Regular Show, Futurama, Adventure Time, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Ned's Newt, Teen Titans, Uncle Grandpa, Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls, Harry Potter, The Amazing World of Gumball, BoJack Horseman, ''etc. will be disentigrated by The Snap similar to ''Avengers: Infinity War ''after the battle while the characters from ''The Simpsons, American Dad!, Rick and Morty, Shrek, Super Mario, Donkey Kong, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Batman, Looney Tunes, Kirby, The Loud House, Stranger Things, Scooby-Doo, Tom and Jerry, Sesame Street, Pokemon ''(anime), Doggy Day School, Final Space, Disenchantment, Big Mouth, Transformers, Sonic the Hedgehog, SpongeBob SquarePants, Family Guy, Bob's Burgers'', etc. remain. Imaginationland 4 will have the kids and some of the good characters trying to bring them back similar to Avengers: Endgame. *Music scores from Descendants 3, The Land Before Time, Avengers: Endgame, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, Star Wars: The Force Awakens and UglyDolls''are used throughout the film. *This is the first South Park movie that includes songs in Spanish and Portuguese *The places The Kids, Parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, Karen, Council of 75, The Good Characters and the TTG Teen Titans go to: **Paris, France **United Kingdom **Mexico (Rodan 2019 can be found) **Italy **Germany (Methuselah can be found in Munich) **China (Mothra 2019 can be found in Yunnan) **Japan (Classic Godzilla can be found) **San Francisco (Godzilla 2014 and MUTOs can be found) **Boston (King Ghidorah 2019 can be found) **Australia **Chicago **India **Canada **New York City **Rio de Janeiro (Behemoth can be found) **Tokyo **Shanghai **Egypt **Hong Kong **Washington D.C. **Thailand **Korea **Singapore **Dubai **Vietnam **Argentina (Patoruzito, Isidoro Cañones, Patoruzú, Hijitus and more can be found) **Uruguay (Various Uruguayan Singers and Mascots can be found) **Turkey **Cambodia **Rome **Indonesia **Europe **Denmark **Siberia **Greece **Los Angeles (The giant globe is found there) Rating This film has been rated PG-13 (Parents strongly cautioned) due to: Some Action 10/10 * The evil kings try to destroy the giant globe with the help of the evil characters * The kids and the good characters defeat the evil kings and characters Mild Peril 2/10 * Some scenes may show some danger. Rude Humor 3/10 ''To be added.. Some Scenes May Scare Children 9/10 * The evil kings threatens to kill the kids and the good characters * Half of all life across the globe and Imaginationland disintegrates from Thanos' snap, including the Mayor of Imaginationland, Apu, Jason White, Hosea Matthews, Lenny Summers, Kieran Duffy, Arthur Morgan, Susan Grimshaw, the Cappies (anime), Edd, Tom, Tord, Matt, various characters from Aqua Teen Hunger Force, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Eureeka's Castle, Regular Show, Futurama, Adventure Time, Teen Titans, BoJack Horseman, The Fairly OddParents, and other shows that were cancelled. Transcript All Trailers See Page: Imaginationland 3/Trailer transcripts Teaser Trailer See Page: Imaginationland 3/Teaser Trailer Movie Transcript See Page: Imaginationland 3/Transcript Merchandise Clothing Novelty T-Shirts, Sandals, Shoes, Coats, Boots, Bracelets, Hats, Caps, Glasses, Pants, etc. based off the cast. Lunchboxes Bento Boxes, Thermo Containers, Lunchbags, Backpacks Coming soon! South Park Toys The characters in the film will have South Park Toys which is be made by Jazwares and will probably be in Series 3 or 4. Books and Graphic Novels Coming soon! Variant Logos * Paramount Pictures - None. * Warner Bros. - The logo is in the shape of planet Earth, simalar to the Universal Pictures logo Category:South Park Category:Imaginationland Category:Movies Category:Crossover films Category:Musical Films